His Reason Why
by Afterworld EverDawn
Summary: Snow makes another visit, and once again Finnick must bid her goodbye.


Finnick couldn't be any happier than where he was right at that moment. The ocean washed against the shore in a perfect, untouched rhythm, graceful and free. The bright sun shone down upon everything, and made life seem bright and cheerful. It was the way days like that seemed to appear at the perfect time. When he needed something to remind him that it would get better eventually, that all he had to do was remember why he was doing it.

It was that reason, the reason _why _that mattered more than any threat shot at him. If it meant dying to keep her alive, by god he would die a thousand times over. Annie meant everything to him. She gave him a reason to live, to breathe, to wake up in the morning and know that everything would work out. She was all he ever needed.

"Finnick Odair." Finnick could smell him before he spoke. President Snow, the ultimate king of deception and lies, always smelt of blood and roses.

Finnick rose and turned to face the man he hated, replying with a slick, "Beautiful morning for threats, ain't it?" he made it sound almost like a joke between friends.

Snow made no attempt to fain a smile. "An old client wishes to purchase you for an evening."

"Go figure. Tell me, is she the one that dyed herself that horribly bright yellow? Could hardly see for a week after." Finnick laughed. Snow made to reply, clearly intent on crushing Finnick's sassy mood, when a movement can from within the house. Finnick tensed as Annie wandered past the window on her way to the kitchen.

That was all Snow needed. "You know what will happen if she sees me." he said simply, his eyes the abyss in which all human emotion is lost in.

"I'll shut up and agree if you stay out of her sight." Finnick challenged, not wanting the sound as though he were giving in. He and Snow both knew that the opposite were true.

"Compassion for the mentally insane - if you weren't easy on the eyes the Capitol would've disposed of you long ago." Snow flicked his fingers toward the door. Finnick took his chance and went inside, double checking to ensure that Snow made no attempt to follow him.

Inside, Annie was holding her hands over her ears, the coffee pot on its side, spilling its contents onto the floor. Finnick hurried to her and touched her shoulder, getting to his knees so he could look up at her beautiful face. He didn't care that the coffee was soaking into his pants. Nothing mattered when Annie was in pain. "Annie, darling, don't worry. I'm here, I never left. I never truly do." he whispered soothingly.

Taking in a few sharp breaths, Annie opened her eyes. It had been so much easier to leave before her, but the reasons were not the same as they were now. Seeing her sea green eyes, alight with a fear he knew she couldn't place, made tears glisten in his own. "Oh Finnick, I heard - that horrible man-"

"Shh, don't worry about him. He can't get you here. As long as I'm alive he'll never touch you." Finnick promised her. He always told her the same thing, and it always helped. Then came the hard part. As he helped her mop up the spilt coffee, Finnick knew he had to tell her.

Annie poured what was left in the pot into his cup and set it on the table. "Sugar cube?" she asked, popping one in her mouth with a smile.

Finnick grinned and let the mop go, drawing her into his arms. "I'd love a sugar cube." she kissed him with sugar sprinkled lips. He took the cup in his hands as she dropped another one into it. "I have to be away for a little while again." he said slowly.

Annie's brows drew together, but she made no other movements. "You're going to be okay right?"

"Of course I'll be okay. I have to be or you'd never offer me another sugar cube again." Finnick joked; Annie giggled. "Mags is just down the street, and you know she'll help you with anything while I'm gone."

"I know Finnick," she said quietly, looking away. "I wish you could stay."

Finnick tilted her chin up again, and her eyes went back to his as he said. "I never actually leave, you know. I'm always right here, no matter how far away I have to go." Finnick touched his hand to her heart and left a little trail of kisses from her jaw to her lips.

"I love you." Annie whispered as she let him go, all but his hand.

"I love you more." Finnick whispered back, and his fingers dropped out of her reach. He slipped out the door, and motioned for Snow to lead the way.

President Snow started to say something again, but Finnick wasn't listening. He caught sight of Mags walking down the street, held her gaze, and turned to the ocean. He knew she understood. It was their silent way of talking, of promising that if ever they had to leave 4, the other would watch over who they loved.

Down the steps and toward the station, Finnick followed Snow, keeping in mind the song of the ocean, and in sight, the image of his beloved Annie.


End file.
